Our Dirty Little Secret
by LittleDhampir21
Summary: What if "Bella" lied about who she really was.What if "Angela" was really a princess on the run.What if "Bella" was her future guardian.What if "Bella" and "Angela" ran into the Cullens again,3 years later.How will they explain themselves? Read and find out! Set after LS. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome back

**Chapter one-Welcome Back**

**Hello awesome people! This is my first story on so please go easy. This chapter isn't very eventful sorry if its a little jumpy and all over the place. Its more just to let you get info on what happened with Edward after he left "Bella" in the woods and helps lead into the if you couldn't guess from the summary Bella is the awesome Rose Hathaway in disguise Angela Webber was Lissa gone Brunette while they were on "vacation."I also want you guys to know that this will NOT be a Edward and Bella/Rose story. But he will end up with someone enough talking and on with the story!**

_**peoples thoughts are in italic**_

**Disclamer:I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy... :(**

**Song Inspiration for this Chapter(i don't own it either)-**

_Well im going home, back to the place where i belong,_

_and where your love has always been enough for me._

_Im not running , I think you got me all wrong..._

_**-Home,by Daughtry**_

**EPOV**

The last 3 years have been the worst of my existence.I cant take it any longer. I got a lot of yells but, I talked my family into going back to Forks to check and see how Bella and Charlie are doing.I couldn't help but feel guilty.I never told anyone of them what really happened with Bella in the woods that day. They all think I told them that we were leaving to protect her. I know that's how it should of happened, but I also know that I had to play on her insecurities make her think she was just a pet, that I never loved her. I hate how it happened,but it had to be done.

After I left her in the woods,I went to her room and found everything that had to do with me and my family. But once that was done I couldn't make myself take them with me like id I found a loose floorboard and stuffed it in there and left as quickly as I could. The longer I stayed there the more memories that came to me. I remembered every night we stayed up late and just talked, every time i held her while she slept, everything was coming back to me.

_Edward, what if she hates me? _Jasper asked,via thought,bringing me back.

"She won't"I repeated for the tenth time. Ever since we started our run to Forks,he's been asking me that constantly. It was getting annoying. The best part was I had two more hours of it.I sighed. Two hours until I see her. I forbided Alice from checking her future. If she did I would have broke a lot quicker than I did. I know Alice still checks, but blocks her mind for me.

But what I don't understand is why she's blocking me out right now. I'm heading back to her anyways, so whats the point. It only makes me worry that something terrible is going to happen.

* * *

Two Hours Later

**Welcome To Forks**

We had just entered the only town that felt like home...no...correction-

This is will always be home. This is the only place we were truly happy as a is just a I ruined our happiness. I made everyone leave with no goodbyes For the First year after we left Forks we weren't even a real family.

Alice spent all her time shopping, But was never the Spikey-haired, annoying,hyper,chatterbox we once knew,she was never herself.

Rosalie spent all her time working on cars in the garage. Even though her and Bella weren't BFF's, I could tell Rosalie thought of her as family.

Carlisle worked as much as he could and still seem even when he was home, he was locked in his study.

Esme wasted all of her time making plans for redecorating the house. But, never found joy in it or anything,She was never cheery,even now, 3 years later.

Emmett and Jasper either played video games or hunted together. They never played pranks or tried crazy things.

I spent my the first year tracking Victoria. Once I had killed her i stayed away from my family.I couldn't see them so down knowing I did that to made my feel ten times worse then i already felt.

Snapping back to the present, I realized we were standing in the forest just outside Charlie's house. Alice went up to the door, since he had always had a soft spot for Alice, She was the safest bet. The rest of us waited in the forest and watched.

Alice knocked and a few seconds went by before a older version of Charlie answered the door with a sad smile."Hello, how may I help you?"He asked.

"Hi Charlie! I was wondering if Bella was here?" Alice said happily,looking so much like her cheery self then she had in years. Just by talking to Charlie."I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Bella." Charlie said looking very starred at her for awhile before continuing.

"What do you mean you don't know Bella, she's your daughter?" Alice said slowly, wondering if he had a illness.

"Look I don't know what game your trying to play here or even who you are but I don't know anybody named Bella and I don't have a daughter." with that Charlie slammed the door in her face._What is with kids today?_ Charlie thought as he walked away from the door. I could tell from his thoughts he wasn't suffering from memory loss. That left us with one question:

What happened to Isabella Swan?

**A/N: So... good, okay,bad,horrible? Please keep in mind this is the first time I've ever posted anything I wrote online. I know I have a lot to improve with my writing but im hoping with your suggestions on how to make this story better Ill get there! So please give me reviews they make me very happy. **

**Im sorry if this chapter was confusing. If you let me know your reading by either reviewing/following/favoriting ill post a A/N of some sort explaining the timeline and what happened. Also if you guys want another chapter and see what happened to Charlie I got to know if you guys are reading. So Im gonna stop talking now and let you guys get to it.**


	2. Chapter 2-Doughnut Island

**I'm back people! Sorry for the wait my family was doing heavy house cleaning, and then I had to write the chapter so...**

**I said I would give you guys some background. When Rose and Lissa were on the run, about after a year, They came to Forks under the names Bella and Angela. Lissa compelled there way through so they were both juniors. Basically twilight just happens after that and when the Cullens leave, Rose isn't a wreck, but she is heartbroken. The Cullens were the family she always wanted- well not exactly- Lissa's family accepted her before but not like the Cullens did. Anyways, getting back on track, Rose never was in love with Edward,and really only started hanging out with them because she knew they weren't human. After they left Forks,Lissa and Rose left. They made everybody think they were killed when they went shopping one night in Seattle. They actually took the money there "parents" gave them and left. Soon they got to Portland and you know what happened there. After they met Adrian and him and Lissa devolved there Spirt- sometime in SB-they got Adrian and went back to Forks and him and Liss compelled the town-and the La Push gang who knew Bella- to forget about Bella and Angela. And that's about it so on to the story...**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Twilight or VA. But I do own this delicious Cook- *sniffles* no more cookie. :(**

**Chapter 2- Do I have to?**

_'Cause I want to be the minority_

_I don't need your authority_

_down with the moral majority_

_'Cause I want to be the minority_

_One light,One mind,flashing in the dark_

_Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts..._

**-Minority, Green Day**

**R/BPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned. I tried to go back to sleep but the stupid beeping wouldn't shut up! I look up to see 5:30 shining in red of habit, my hand shot out and threw the clock against the wall .

I sat up as I heard my door open."Rose, what are you doing still in bed?!" Wow, this must be a new recorded for me, I haven't even been up for five minutes and I'm already in trouble."Don't you know how to set an alarm Ro- wait... where is your alarm clock?" I pointed to the broken clock on the floor. "ohh.."

"Lissa, why did you set the plane to leave at six-thirty in the FREAKING MORNING!" I ended up being a notch away from yelling at her, but, I controlled myself... she knows how much I value my sleep, almost as much as food.

"Just come on you don't want to be late" I wasn't impressed. she tried again. "The faster we leave, the faster you'll be in Dimitri's arms." I sighed, she had a good argument, "Fine, but I wont have time to have a good breakfast." I said with a frown. Lissa gave me a knowing look."I had them stock up the plane with your favorite breakfast food." I gasped."Doughnuts?" Lissa nodded.

Taking her by surprise, I grabbed her and gave her a huge bear hug. it had been so long since I had a good chocolate covered doughnut."Now hurry up and get ready, we have a plane to catch."I checked my phone Lissa got me for my nineteenth birthday. I was shocked. twenty minutes had gone by.

I grabbed my shower bag and picked out my outfit for the day. Lissa had already packed our bags last night, Lissa probably guessed I would be cranky so early in the morning,so I didn't had much to do. I headed to the showers, thinking about my Russian god,and doughnuts. yuumm... doughnuts.

-**Time Skip**-

"Rose, can you stop stuffing your face and listen?" Lissa had been discussing something about court issues... I had been listening...but..i kept getting...distracted.

So many doughnuts...

"Rose!" I snapped out of my trance."What?"Lissa shook her head at me, but she was fighting back a smile."As I was saying,Hans needed to talk to you as soon as you were settled in." Thats what she had to tell me? Thats what she snapped me out of Doughnut Island for?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." And with that my mind started to wonder.

At court nobody really knew we were coming. Only Hanks and my mom,and of course the people who dealt with the plane. but everybody in our little group didn't have a clue.I couldn't wait till we landed.I just knew today would be a good day.

-**Time Skip**-

The plane had just landed. I wasn't shadow kissed in the same sense,but It was still kinda uncomfortable to be out of the wards.I was very happy to be inside the wards again.

I saw a black SUV's door open.A small figure came out. my mom faced us with a smile on her face. I grabbed our bags and headed towards my mom. When I got there, she gave me a hug and helped me load up the car.

And then we headed off to court.

_**So... good,bad,horrible... sorry again for the wait I was half way through with this chapter when I decided to go in a different direction with it which was a lot funnier to me at least with Rose's doughnut obsession. I have a felling a lot of this story will be in RPOV,simply because it is so much fun.**

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed/followed/farorited this story, you guys really made my day! I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3-Dream Angel

**Please don't hate me! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It took me so long to write this chapter and then I was out of town and have been busy ever since I got back but I made this chapter longer than usual so... on with the story!**

**PS: I wanted this chapter to be a cute little fluff stuff between Rose and Dimitri. This chapter also suggest some not-so-pg-type stuff.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything :(**

**Chapter 3- Dream Angel**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_**A Thousand Years-Cristina Perri**_

**RPOV**

The drive to court was soooo boring. Lissa and my mom just sat and talked about who knows what,because I certainly don't. I blanked out after the first ten we **FINALLY **got to court. I literally lunged out of the car. It was really funny when we reached the gates, the guardians faces when they saw Lissa were hilarious, since they weren't expecting her at court anytime soon. They kept stuttering over their words. I noticed Dimitri wasn't one of the guards on duty which meant he was probably sleeping, Since it was still daytime.

I made sure Lissa arrived at her Royal Suite before making my way over to the apartment me and Dimitri shared. i quietly opened and shut the front door. As I made my way to our bedroom in total stealth mode, not wanting to wake him up, I heard small snores. I peaked in the doorway to see my Russian god Knocked out. i then noticed at least ten books scattered around the room. I silently chuckled at the sight in front of me. I quickly changed clothes. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get into bed without alerting him.

It didn't take long after that for me to fall asleep.

**DPOV(yay!)**

I knew something was different before I even opened my eyes. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but something was different. I stayed still as I processed what I could make out of my was then that I noticed I was holding something, or more precisely a someone. I opened my eyes very slowly. looking down I knew I was dreaming, because cuddled into my side was Rose.

I wasn't complaining though, this was a very good dream, I haven't seen my Roza in so long. Of course we talked on the phone or texted each other but it wasn't the same.I reached out and touched the ends of her hair that was sprawled out on the bed, it definitely felt real. This whole dream felt so real.I looked over at my clock, 5:30 pm., it was early Moroi morning. Looking back at my dream angel, I couldn't help but be amazed at her beauty. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for Rose. Id probably become one of those guardians that never rests.

I was shaken out of my day dream as I felt the bed move. Dream Rose was stirring. She snuggled into my side even more as she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me, a smile let up her face."Surprise," she said with a yawn."W-what are, how are you here?" I said playing along because I was still sure this was a dream."Well we wanted to surprise you guys, sooo... Lissa set up a plane secretly with my mom and Hans and we left this morning." Rose explained this slowly, probably because I looked so confused. I stared at her for a minute before I spoke."Soo... this isn't a dream?" My Roza laughed lightly."No silly. I'm really here." When she finished, an idea popped into my head.

"Well than, I guess you need a proper homecoming present." Before she had time to respond,I was on top of her attacking her lips. After a few seconds, she realized what was happening and started kissing me back. When we stopped to catch our breath, I noticed I was missing the sweatpants I was wearing before, left only in my boxers. Once Rose caught her breath, she chuckled.

"Well,I wonder what it could be comrade." Her words dripping with sarcasm.

**RPOV**

Once me and Dimitri had *cough,cough* reunited, I unpacked my bags and headed out with Dimitri to go get breakfast at my favorite café on court.

We had gotten our food and coffee and were now walking around telling each other how our lives had been. As I was eating my burrito, I couldn't help but smile as he told me about how Christian pulled him into doing some pretty funny pranks.

"Hathaway!" I turned and faced the direction my name was called to see Hans coming towards us. Dimitri bent down and whispered in my ear,"What did you do this time?" I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye." I have no id-ohh yeahh..." Dimitri did that cool one eyebrow thing that he **still **hasn't taught me. "I was supposed to come meet him once I unpacked." Hans had arrived before Dimitri could respond."Did you forget about something Hathaway?" Now was the time to do what I did best, get out of trouble. "I was just coming to see you Hans, Lissa told me you needed to see me?" I pulled out my best innocent and confused face."Yes I have a job that I think you would be perfect for."

_Oh, I thought I was in trouble._

"What kind of job?" The curious side of me was taking over."A undercover job,follow me and we'll talk more about it in my office." And with that he turned and started to walk away. My curiosity level was still high from his vague answer, leaving me no choice,not that I had one anyways, but to follow him. I quickly kissed Dimitri goodbye and hurried after Hans.

-**A/N:**

**Sooo... Good,bad,okay,Horrible? once again I am so sorry for the break between updates. I would like to Update about once a week. I don't know if I will get on a schedule. I do a lot of after school stuff all year long-cheer leading,softball,basketball,and track- and stay fairly busy but the more reviews the more motivated I am to write and the faster updates you guys get, again thank you to all the people who reviewed or followed/favorited this story and everybody else I hope to see your name on the review section soon. Till next time!**

**-Kaite **


	4. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for disappearing but this time it wasn't all my fault. My computer wasn't working and was freezing up. But the plus side to having a dad who fixes computers for a living- he works at cox- is that you don't have to wait for a repair person to come out and we don't have to pay for him to fix it. **

**anyways I know I should be uploading a chapter but I don't know how to write it. I'm just having trouble with this chapter, I know what is going to happen in it But I don't know how I'm going to write it... So I'm asking for help. Who do you guys want the next POV to be. the choices are...**

**- Dimitri's POV/Rose's POV- it will start with a time skip about two weeks later right after Rose has started the mission.**

**-Christian's POV/Lissa's POV- see their little reunion.**

**-Alice's POV- see a little in to what this little pixie knows about Rose.**

**- anybody else of the Cullens POV- It will be right after they talk to Charlie and then skip about a week in a half later.**

**- Adrian's POV/ Eddie's POV- see whats been going on over at palm springs(this story takes place during bl but before Sydney goes to the tattoo shop)**

**- I might do Jill or Sydney or others if you want them but their not the most important people in this story(right now)**

**I'll do whoever has the most votes in the reviews so please vote and next time I post something it will be a chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4- Back at Forks

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_**-21 guns- Green Day-**_

Jpov

Things with Alice have been strange, well stranger than normal. When we decided to come back to forks she had a vision. Ever since then she's barely talk to anybody, not even me. I asked Edward about it and all he did was shrug and say she was blocking him. But why? What is she hiding? I have a feeling it has to do with Bella. We were all at the dining table and she was feeling nervous and guilty. She would not participate in the conversation about what happened yesterday with Charlie. I can't help but worry that my little pixie is in trouble. I mean I'm not worried about us, if the family was in trouble, she would tell us. Right? Well only one way to find out.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Jasper stop reading your civil war books and come plan evil things with me" the oh-so-annoying voice of Emmett came from behind my door. I got up to open the door, as soon as I did I was being dragged out of the house and deep into the woods. "Emmett what are we doing out here?" I asked wanting to get back to my books. It came out before I realized I probably didn't want to know…

And Emmett didn't disappoint. "Well my birthday is coming up and I want to go to a strip club! Doesn't that sound fun?" I sighed. "Emmett you know Rosalie will kill you before she lets you step one foot in a place with half-naked girls after you money right?" His response: he laughed at me! "Don't worry she already agreed." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Seriously Emmett, you think ill believe that?" I said, still laughing. Scowling at me, he replied "yes, I just told her why I wanted to go." I stopped laughing. "Which was…?" I asked when he didn't continue." That I want Edward to go and have a lap dance, which would be the most hilarious b-day gift ever! She agreed with me on that so I can go on one condition: I video tape the whole thing. Oh and I haven't asked Alice so that's all you." And with that he turned back towards the house and left me standing there thinking about what Alice would say.

I was back in my room when Alice walked in with only 3 shopping bags. "Are you feeling all right babe?" I asked curious at her lack of bags. She turned to me with a tired face, not an Alice face I knew very well." yeah why wouldn't I be." I slowly got up and walked toward her. I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled into my chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked knowing her to well to believe everything was alright. I felt her shake her head. I backed onto the small couch so we could sit down. Soon small, dry, sobs shook her body.

I don't know how long we sat there. All I could concentrate on was sending calming waves to Alice. Finally she broke the silence. " I can't stand it, how broken are family is right now, but how can we be the same as we were without her. She showed us that life and now we're addicted." I couldn't help but agree. I placed a tender kiss on her forehead. All too so she got up to finish putting her stuff up. She stopped halfway and faced the door, hands on hips.

A second later Emmett burst through the door with a big smile on his face. "So have you asked her yet?" Alice looked confused. "Ask m-" her eyes glazed over. "Ohhh jazz why didn't you say something." I looked at her weird. "'cause we were kind of busy." she looked like that didn't matter. "Right, anyways of course you can go, I don't see anything bad happening."

That shocked me, I didn't expect her to agree but,oh well im not one to question good things. "Now we just have to get Eddie boy to agree with this." This came from none other than Emmett.

* * *

**A/N:**** sorry its been so long been busy with you know living(jk) but heres jasper pov for SilverShadowKat19. I don't think I'm going to do Alice just yet. But anyways I have a fan question for ya. What scene in the VA movie are you guys looking forward to? **


End file.
